fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Penny's Treasures
Elroy, why did you, Bernard and Bianca bring us back here?" asked Penny as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, Melody, Robyn Starling and Pistol Pete back to the cave. "Wait and see." Bernard said. The group entered the cave. Elroy Jetson stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Miss Bianca began to ask. "It is! Cody's statue!" Penny said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Cody that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Elroy, Bernard, Bianca!" Penny said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Penny let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Penny decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Cody, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Penny's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Penny looked shocked as John Rolfe came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Dad!" Penny gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Rolfe was Timon, looking down in guilt. "Penny, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Sinbad said coming closer. He looked around at Penny's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Dad..." Rolfe interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Penny. "Penny, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Penny whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Rolfe who turned around. "You're more of a monster than Madame Medusa! You don't even know Cody!" cried Shanti. "I don't have to!" Rolfe yelled turning towards Penny once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" Penny yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Rolfe looked shocked at Penny's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Penny's declaration as well. Rolfe was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No! Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Australia! you're an immortal and a citizen of Surrey! Just think of what happened to your mother!" Penny: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Penny protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Penny screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Penny bitterly. "Don't you understand, Penny? He's a citizen of Australia! You're a citizen of Surrey!" "I don't care!" Penny spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Rolfe. He had enough of Penny's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Penny! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From her hiding place, Bianca couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Cody, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Timon gasped. "What did you say?" Rolfe demanded. The rest of Shanti's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard her, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Bernard added. "You have no heart at all!" Elroy yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Sinbad. Timon was nervous and Rolfe was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Rolfe shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Penny, Elroy and your friends are all banished from Surrey for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Penny, Gosalyn, Robyn, Pistol and Melody gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Elroy pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Bianca screamed. "But, Dad," Penny said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mom would! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Tmon. "And that goes for you, Timon." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Timon wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Timon, if you're not gone by sunset, I will shoot you with a gun!" Rolfe shouted. Timon screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Penny, Melody, Robyn, Pistol, Bernard, Bianca and Elroy. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Penny protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Melody screamed. Rolfe: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Rolfe powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Penny looked shocked. "Dad, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Penny cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Cody. As Penny looked on in horror, Rolfe fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Penny gasped in horror that Cody's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Penny cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures